


Sweet Surprise

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Food Kink, M/M, Protective Spock, sick leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's bedside manner is enlightening. Also, who doesn't like cherry jello?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo prompt: Object Insertion

Leonard heard the chime outside his door ring, but he didn't move to answer it. Laying in his bed, he curled up again, stomach cramping, and couldn't remember the last time he felt this ill.

Fucking away missions... Leonard had checked with some of the other CMOs, and he knew that more often than not, they stayed on board and actually treated patients, rather than follow their captains across unknown lands, picking up strange, alien influenza. But no, Jim wanted him along, someone to chat with, so now McCoy was here, in bed, laid out like a rug with fever, nausea, and the worst sore throat he'd had in years.

The chime rang again. _Fuck_ , he though, before rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head. But that didn't last long, as he felt himself cough, that lack of air in his lungs driving him onto his back.

Someone was standing there. "Jesus," he groaned, as Spock's recognizable silhouette came into view. "You scared me."

"My apologies, Doctor."

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't answer the door."

What? "Maybe I didn’t answer the door because I didn't want any company," McCoy groused, but Spock didn't seem to be taking the hint.

"The captain asked me to check on you," he said, approaching Leonard's bed with a tricorder. "I couldn't very well do that from the other side of the door," he added, his eyes darting between Leonard and the device.

Smart ass. "Well, you've checked on me. Go tell him I'm –" but then he winced, and Spock raised an eyebrow. "Nothing that some rest and medication won't help."

"Perhaps..." Leonard saw Spock turn and walk away, and he sighed back into his pillow, eyes closing as he waited for the sound of the door to close.

That sound never came. Lifting his head, he saw Spock at his replicator, punching instructions into the device. "...'m not hungry."

That didn't seem to stop the Vulcan, but Leonard felt a wave of nausea come over him. Standing slowly, he headed to the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet, waiting to see if anything came up. But nothing did, and eventually the cramps moved on.

One glimpse in the mirror made Leonard wish he hadn't looked. Unkempt, disheveled, only his raggedy pajama bottoms on. Not that he cared what Spock thought about what he looked like.

Well, not much.

Running a brush over his hair, Leonard rolled his eyes at the haggard face that looked back at him from that mirror. When he returned to his bed, he found Spock sitting on the side, a small tray in his hand.

"You should put this on," Spock said, handing Leonard a t-shirt that had been discarded on the side of his bed.

"I'm hot," Leonard replied, sounding more like a petulant child than a physician.

"You are shivering," Spock answered, running the back of his hand on Leonard's forehead. "And burning up."

Not listening, Leonard just pulled the sheets up on his bed. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the plate.

"It is... fruit flavored gelatin."

"What?"

Spock looked at a loss for words, something new to Leonard. "It will soothe your throat and settle your stomach."

Picking up his spoon, he held it up to Leonard's mouth, who looked at it for a moment before opening his mouth and accepting it. "Cherry," he murmured, looking at Spock's face, and how the Vulcan was intently avoiding his eyes.

"It is a flavor most humans enjoy," Spock said, "or so my mother always maintained."

"She made you jello?" he asked, sitting up, the sheet pooling at his waist. Leonard noticed Spock's eyes move down his bare torso, and felt his stomach flip in an entirely pleasant way.

"As a child, when I was ill. She would cut it up into small cubes, such as this," Spock hesitated, then pushed another spoonful into Leonard's mouth. "If she were so inclined, on occasion she carved them into small shapes."

"Shapes?"

"Five pointed stars. Human depictions of the heart." The squares were falling off the spoon, so Spock picked up a red square, and held it up to Leonard's lips. He took it, feeling the cool soft gelatin melt in his mouth as he squished it with his tongue. He waited a moment to see if it stayed down, then opened his mouth to accept the next one from Spock's hands.

One at a time, he watched those elegant fingers pick up the red jiggly blocks as they fed him, quietly, intimately. Spock's face was calm, peaceful even, in a way Leonard had only seen a few times. When Leonard's tongue caught the side of Spock's finger, the Vulcan looked up, their eyes locked and now Leonard saw something else there. Need. Want. _Worry_.

Leonard reached for the last jello square and pushed it into Spock's mouth, brushing his fingertips against Spock's hot tongue. Spock kissed his fingers, then took the tray away, covering Leonard once more with his sheet. "You need sleep," Spock murmured, then leaned forward, kissed Leonard's forehead. "We will talk, should you wish, when you are not compromised by fever."

"Spock," Leonard said, not letting go of his hand. "Why are you here?"

Again, that look, like Spock didn't know what to say. Finally - "I do not like seeing you ill." But the look in his eyes said more, and for now, Leonard thought as his eyes closed, that was enough.


End file.
